kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BIGBANG
Big Bang (Korean: 빅뱅), commonly stylized as BIGBANG, is a South Korean boy band. The group's formation was chronicled on the television series Big Bang Documentary, from July to August 2006. The show was also aired online on GomTV and on MTV Korea. Initially a six-member group, one member got eliminated out during the airing of the show before the official debut leading to their current line-up of G-Dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri. Signed to YG Entertainment, Big Bang went on to release successful singles and EPs. Their second release, the EP Always (2007), spawned the number-one single "Lies" (Korean: 거짓말; Revised Romanization:Geojitmal). Their follow-up EPs Hot Issue and Stand Up were similarly successful. After they received the "Artist of the Year" award from the M.net KM Music Festival and the Seoul Gayo Daesang Award, the group expanded their activities into Japan, releasing mini-albums and airplay singles. Their material would not receive major promotion until the following year with the release of their first physical Japanese single, "My Heaven". By the end of 2009, Big Bang became the most searched artist in South Korea. They also became the first foreign group in Japan to receive the Japan Cable Broadcasting Award for "Best Newcomer", and the first from Korea to receive the Japan Records award. From 2009 to early 2011, the members branched out to do solo activities. Taeyang, G-Dragon and Seungri released solo materials while T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri focused on acting. On Febuary 28, 2011 BIGBANG released the M/V of their song "Tonight" (4th Mini Album), which became a new hit song, raising their popularity. The song became even more popular when performed in concerts, fans loving how G-Dragon smashes the guitar and with the creative choreography. Their concerts became more unique with this song, with the amazing fireworks and creative themes. Releasing "Blue" and "Bad Boy" with their new, popular sense of fashion, they became more well known around the world. Fans adores their hair/hair styles, songs, looks, personality, fashion, and their concerts, causing Big Bang to spread out and recieve more VIP's. On March 6, 2012 their top song "Fantastic Baby M/V " was released. Immedietly, the viewer bar raised high, automatically being popular with fans on YouTube. Performing many concerts of this song, VIP's thinks that this song was the best that they can get, reaching one of the top most famous songs in the K-Pop world. Indeed it has one of the most views out of other K-Pop M/V's, along with "I Am The Best" And "Gangnam Style" From 2NE1 and Psy, all from YG Entertainment. Winning awards, raising fame, having fun, Big Bang became a huge success in the YG Family. Few months later, fans waited for the M/V of another released song: "Monster M/V ". Many people found this 'Overwhelming', "Strange/Odd" and "Too much/Over the border" with their costumes. Fortunately, "Monster" grew onto people, as fans thought how the song has a meaningful story full of emotion, and it eventually became popular. Big Bang's costumes, eye color contacts, and theme in this M/V made an odd and awkward approach, but because of that it became popular and fans thinks that their sense of fashion is on top. Members Discography Korean Studio albums EPs Japanese Studio albums EPs Category:YG Entertainment Category:Male groups Category:Groups